chasingourspiritsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kylee Thompson
Kylee Thompson is assistant to the Pokemon Professor, Deep, in Littlelight Town. She longs to be a trainer one day and a member of the Elite Four, but for now she's content settled down in her home town, helping out new trainers. She's very small, and looks as if she's anywhere between 9 or 11, even though she's actually 15 years old. History Kylee was born in Littlelight Town and shortly after her father dissapeared, some say he was eaten by a Pokemon and others say he was a deserter. Either way, she was left with her mother who was very distant towards her child, and soon she left her alone in the house. The girl taught herself to cook and take care of herself from a young age, though it wasn't long before she had eaten everything in the house and had to resort to stealing things here and there from other people in town to keep herself fed. A Pokemon found it's way into Kylee's house one night, a Rattata specifically, who she got into a life and death struggle with. The scars from the encounter still mark her body to this day, the most noticable one is a set of three deep claw marks going from her neck all the way down to her waist. After the encounter, she made her way to the local Professor, who patched her up. But she refused to stay with him and went back to living on her own. One day while she was venturing out a little into Route 1, Kylee stumbled upon a young girl - groaning and whimpering. She soon shifted into a golden colored Growlithe, and Kylee, not knowing the difference between a shiny Pokemon and a non shiny one, attempted to carry the Growlithe to the local professor. She would visit the professor every day to check on the Growlithe's progress, cooking her homemade meals and storing enough for her to eat when she wasn't there. It wasn't long before the Growlithe was dubbed "Lydia" by Kylee, and much to the professor's surprise, Kylee seemed to have grown on the shiny. The two ventured around for a little while around the Alleos region, and when they returned, Lydia was no longer a Growlithe, but an Arcanine. Along with them was also a rather snarky Marowak that Kylee had named Madison, but she frequently calls her "Maddie" instead. The Marowak had attacked Lydia during their travels and before Lydia could deliever a killing blow to the Marowak, Kylee stopped her and saved the Marowak's life by taking her to a Pokemon center. Feeling she owed the girl a debt, the Marowak went with the pair and it wasn't long before Maddie became an offical part of Kylee's team. The trio have settled back into Littlelight for now, Kylee content with being Deep's assistant. She lives with him now along with Lydia and Madison, but still has dreams of becoming one of the Elite Four. Lydia the Arcanine Lydia is a shiny who generally exhibits sociopathic behaviors, she has no qualms about eating her own kind, humans, or anything else she thinks she can torture and get to beg for it's life. She greatly enjoys the suffering of others almost as much as she loves eating things alive. In her Arcanine form she is a whopping 10 to 11 feet tall, and in her gijinka form she's 6'9. Lydia is also increadibly flirtacious, though will generally flirt with girls more than guys, as she thinks they're much better looking. She has had a previous relationship with Pandora, Deep's Ditto, and the two are still rather close. Though very dominate in personality and actions, she considers Kylee (and more reluctantly) Deep, Pandora, Lance and Madison part of her "pack". No harm wil ever come to them, though she considers Kylee the "pack leader". She won't exhibit any bad behaviors in general around Kylee, no swearing, fighting, and only veiled threats. She also won't flirt and stays rather attentive to her little sister, usually carrying her around on her shoulders or her back. Category:NPCs